(1) Using radioimmunoassay (RIA) and the micropunch technique quantitative distribution of the brain neuropeptides atrial natriuretic factor (ANF) and galanin (GAL) in discrete brain nuclei were determined. The widespread distribution of these peptides in the rat CNS suggests an involvement of GAL and ANF in a variety of brain functions. (2) The autoradiographic distribution of GAL receptor sites in the rat brain has been demonstrated. (3) The immunohistochemical distribution of ANF, GAL and calcitonin gene-related peptide (CGRP) has been mapped in the subnuclei of the interpeduncular nuclei. This work lays the groundwork for further studies on the functional role of these brain neuropeptides (ANF, GAL, CGRP) in the CNS.